The Lost Rose
by shadowcat190
Summary: She was never mentioned again, just floated away, but Beverly Marsh's younger sister had a key role in the destruction of IT, one that should never be forgotten
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Emma Wright goes Home  
  
Summer of 1985  
  
The night everything happened started out regular, nothing out of the ordinary. Emma walked into the small, cramped kitchen and made herself a quick sandwich. Grabbing a soda out of the fridge, she toke her makeshift dinner to the couch where she crashed. She turned on the TV and started watching a rerun of the Brady Bunch. The clock over the TV blared 10:00 in luminous red numbers.  
" Ah, ten, Jordan is late." She said to herself.  
As on cue, the door opened and in stepped a tall man.  
" Just on time, as always." Emma said, laughing.  
" Cut the sarcasm for once, that damn interviewer kept us there asking the most idiotic questions. So where did you learn to sing, Is your hair naturally blue, Is that tattoo temporary, " He said in a false, high pitched voice, mimicking the interviewer.  
Emma laughed, got up, and kissed her husband on the cheek. " It seems like you and the boys had a fun time, I'm sorry I couldn't make it" she said.  
" Your just plain lucky" he said.  
" I would hardly call catching a flu lucky" she stated.  
" Hey, anything to get out an interview" he said, sitting on the couch.  
Emma was just about to sit down to when the phone rang. She went over to pick it up.  
" Hello, yes... who is this? Mike, I don't know anybody named Mi.... wait a minute. Are you Mike Hanlon? Oh my god, it is you! What have you been up to? It is so great to hear your voice again! So what did I do to deserve the honor of you calling me?" Just then Emma's bright eyes became dull. The color left her face and her smile was replaced with a frown. Jordan sat up, worried. Emma looked like she was about to faint. Since the phone rang he had been sitting there, listening. He was feeling jealous, whoever this Mike guy was, his wife had pretty strong feelings for him.  
Emma started to talk again, but there was no cheer in her voice. " That was not what I wanted to hear. Have you contacted the others, Bill, Stan, Bevvie, and the rest? Are they coming too... yea, that is what I thought; they were all pretty trustworthy.... am I? Come on Mike, I thought you knew me a lot better. I was never one to go back on my word and I haven't changed. Count me in. It will be like a reunion, kind of. I will catch the next plane. See you in Derry. Wow, I thought I would never say that." And with those parting words she hung up. She was going back; back home, back to where the horrors started.  
She flew to the bedroom, took a suitcase out of the tiny closet and started dumping her clothes in it. Jordan came in and for a while just stood, leaning against the doorframe, staring at her in amassment. He had never seen her like this, so crazy. At first he thought she had just gone crazy, but that was before she looked up. In her he say fear, a deep, dark fear that he never knew existed before. She just stared at him for a while; her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Then she looked down, brushed her eyes, and started packing like a madwomen again. Jordan walked up to her and tilted her head up. He locked his bright blue eyes with her dark purple ones.  
" Emmy, what is wrong? Who is Mike, why are you so afraid, and what the hell are you doing" he asked her.  
Emma turned away from him.  
" Jordan, I have to go, I just do" she said, her voice (to her surprise) was strong.  
" But why, where to? Emma, please tell me what is going on, what's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice pleading.  
Emma thought. It would be better if he knew. She had always told him everything and so had he. She turned around to him and sighed.  
" It all happened in the summer of '58. My older sister Beverly and I were just kids then. It was the year, the year it all began...." She went on and told him the whole story. The joining of the loser club, the deaths, Pennywise the dancing clown, all the way to when Stan Uris cut their hands with a piece if a Coke bottle to seal a deadly promise.  
" Can't you see, I have to go. I promised them, I promised them I would, and I would never hurt them, not after what we went through." She told him after the story. Jordan looked up at her. " There is a chance you might not come back. I can't lose you. Do you know how much you really mean to me? Do you know where I would be without you, probably dead or in jail. What about me Emmy? Do you want to hurt me?" he said, trying to keep his voice down. " You know that is the last thing I want to do, Jordan, but this is something I have to do. I have no other choice. I am connected to Derry just like I am connected to you. There is a bond, and that bond will never let me go, ever, until that evil is destroyed." She said looking into his eyes. Jordan knew she had to go. He knew it and she knew it. Emma walked up, took her suitcase and purse, walked to the door, and stood there. She turned back to Jordan. He was standing there, his head down, as if he was deep in thought. She looked at that face, that face she loved. Looked at those bright blue eyes, that spiked, dyed bright blond hair. " Tell John, Andrew, Rob, and Kyle where I went. And tell them that I will miss them. I will miss you too Jordan, with all of my heart. But believe me when I say I will be back. I will, I promise. Bye, I love you." She said softly, kissing him and then going out the door. " I'll miss you too Emma, I love you" he called back into the darkness. With that she left to go face her fate.  
  
Hello everybody! I hope you liked this chapter, more will come soon. Please review; I love to hear your comments, good or bad. I take all kinds, even flames, but please keep them to a minimum. Anything you say will help. OK, I will stop begging now, or at least try to. Well hope to hear from ya, Shadowcat 


	2. So it Begins

Chapter 2: So it Begins  
  
(When this began) I had nothing to say And I got lost in the nothingness inside of me (I was confused) And I let it all out to find/ That I'm not the only person with these things in mind (Inside of me) But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel (Nothing to lose) Just stuck/ hollow and alone And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park  
  
She just sat looking at the group of people that sat in front of her. Was  
this real? Did she really find friends in this cruel town? Sure they were  
losers, but so was she. Happiness bubbled in her like a balloon. She had  
finally found a place she fit in. Nobody had ever paid attention to Emma  
Marsh. To them she was just a skinny little girl with crazy red hair and  
baggy, secondhand clothes that were out of style. Now finally, after  
years of having no one but her sister to talk to she had friends, true  
friends, and she loved every one of them. Never before had she felt so  
complete, just sitting there.  
"Why are you staring at me like that, do I have something on my face?"  
Mike asked her, noticing her gaze.  
She quickly snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I guess I was just  
enjoying the day so much, I lost my train of thoughts." She said.  
"The lass bettera stop daydreaming so much, or she willa loose more than  
her thoughts." Richie said in his horrible Irish Cop accent.  
Emma grabbed Ben's library book and through it at Richie, hitting him in  
the face.  
"What in the... shit, my nose is bleeding. Emma you turd, I am going to  
get you back real bad" he howled  
"I would just like to see you try" she retorted, laughing.  
Yes, friends, the most precious things a person could have.  
  
"Miss, this your first time here in Derry"  
Emma looked up startled. Where was she? Then she remembered. She was in a  
cab heading towards Derry, heading home. The young cab driver looked back  
at her. The whole time he had been babbling about how much he admired her  
and her band and she had tuned him out. Her memories where coming back,  
slowly, but surely. She couldn't believe she had forgotten so much. She  
had forgotten her own sister for heavens sake.  
"So, is it" The driver asked her again.  
"Is it what?" she asked back, not really paying attention.  
"Is it your first time in Derry?" he repeated.  
"No not my first, I lived there as a child." She said and added in a low  
whisper "but I wish I didn't."  
"Oh so you are just visiting family then"  
"Family? Yes, I am visiting family, my most dear family" she said smiling  
in spite of all the horror that she knew layed ahead. She was going to  
see her friends again. The friends that she had hung out with on those  
hot summer days. The friends that she had made silver slugs with and  
fought monsters with, yea those friends, her family.  
"Miss, we have reached your destination"  
Emma smiled, her destination, her fate. She reached to her purse to get  
money to pay the cab driver, but he stopped her.  
"It's okay miss no need to pay, it's not everyday that a famous  
celebrity rides in my taxi, I'll take care of the money, but can I have  
your autograph. I want to stick it right here" he said pointing to the  
driver side window. Emma gave him the autograph and he left.  
"Well Emma girl, you are not so much of a loser anymore" she told  
herself.  
She knew she should go in the building, but she couldn't bring herself to  
do it. What if nobody remembers me? What if I don't remember them, just  
walk into the room and find a bunch of strangers?  
"Emma, Emma, over here" A voice cut her thoughts  
She turned around to see Mike, standing there, a big smile on his face.  
Emotions overwhelmed her and before she knew it she had flown over to him  
and wrapped in a big hug, startling the poor guy.  
"Well I guess you are glad to see me" he said laughing.  
"You bet I am" she said, her eyes sparkling.  
"Come on in, the others are waiting" he said leading her.  
"All of them?" she asked, still smiling.  
"Well all but Stan" he answered hesitantly.  
There was no need to ask why. By the look on his face she knew that the  
worst had come. It had reeled it's dark hand again.  
  
Hello everybody,  
How did you like that chapter? I am sorry I haven't updated in a long  
time but I was really busy. I liked this chapter, personally, especially  
the song in the beginning. I thought it fit in quite nicely. Well review  
and tell me what you think.  
A million and one thanks,  
Shadowcat 


End file.
